In some implementations, mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablets and the like may have a form factor that is as sleek as possible for a better look and better usability. As a result of the reduced z-thickness available in the housing or chassis of such devices, there are challenges in integrating camera modules that provide improved imaging capabilities or other modules that require a higher z-thickness. In particular, camera modules being integrated into the devices may be limited to wide field of view (FOV) lenses due to the space constraints. Accommodating better cameras with slightly higher thickness may result in an undesirable bump in the housing where the camera is located. To attain more advanced imaging solutions may require the use of clip-on accessories connected to the mobile device through a Bluetooth connection, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, or the like.
As such, there is a continual need for improved imaging capabilities in mobile devices having sleek, low z-thickness form factors. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to provide high quality imaging in a variety of devices such as mobile devices becomes more widespread.